


Only Temporary

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Animal Transformation, Crack, Digital Art, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wouldn't do that," said Ronon, as the dog bared his teeth and growled menacingly. Elizabeth drew her hand back quickly and Ronon shrugged. "Sheppard doesn't like anyone touching McKay." (Fic and Art - SFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Temporary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mashimero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashimero/gifts).



> This is both a birthday gift for [Mashimero](http://mashimero.dreamwidth.org/) and a very cracky contribution to the John and Rodney "still in love" festival over at McSheplets. They're still in love, despite being a lot furrier than usual. Blended digital art.

 

 

"Really, Dr Weir," said Teyla earnestly, "I am sure that the transformation will only be temporary."

Elizabeth bit her lip, glancing helplessly between...John? and...Rodney? The cat did have a familiarly annoyed expression and was yowling in a high-pitched, complaining tone. Every so often the black dog leaned over and nosed at the cat's neck as though to comfort him, but that didn't cause any let up in the cat's interjections.

Elizabeth reached out to stroke the tortoiseshell cat's fur. "Wouldn't do that," said Ronon, as the dog bared his teeth and growled menacingly. Elizabeth drew her hand back quickly and Ronon shrugged. "Sheppard doesn't like anyone touching McKay."

"John has indeed been very protective," agreed Teyla. "But he seems content to let Rodney speak for both of them."

Ronon snorted. "No change there, then."

Elizabeth sighed. "You'd better tell me about it." 

Ronon dumped a pile of clothing by the door to the conference room and sat down in one of the chairs. Elizabeth recognised the Colonel's black and Rodney's blue shirts, and some BDUs. The dog jumped down off the table and scratched about in the discarded clothing for a while, turning around a few times. He sat up and woofed at the cat, who was grooming himself and watching from the edge of the table. The cat meowed disdainfully, licking his paw and swiping it across his face. The dog rose, shook himself and then lay down and rolled onto his back, wriggling luxuriously before sitting up and wagging, tail thumping the floor. He barked once again, and with an obvious eyeroll the cat leapt gracefully down into the nest of clothing, sniffed at it and then curled up against the dog's belly and resumed washing his face. The black dog licked and snuffled at the cat's neck, eliciting another series of irritable meows. Tail thumping softly, the dog laid his head down on his paws, resting but watchful. 

Elizabeth shook herself slightly and sat down, folding her hands on the table. Teyla recounted the day's events on what was supposed to have been a simple trading mission to secure a popular fruit that looked like an blood orange and tasted like cranberries. "Unfortunately, just after I had arranged the trade, Rodney discovered an unusual energy source which proved to be an Ancient machine incorporated in an old statue inside a ruined temple. The moment John and Rodney entered the inner chamber it activated - presumably due to their being gene-bearers. Ronon and I were close behind them but were not affected. There was truly nothing we could do."

"No, I'm sure there wasn't," Elizabeth reassured her, silently damning the Ancients and the endless junk they had left strewn around Pegasus to lie in wait for John or Rodney. "You're sure it will only be temporary?"

Teyla nodded. "The village headwoman said that others affected by the device in the past had resumed their usual forms after a week, two at most."

They all looked down at the two animals, curled up together in the heap of clothing. The dog was snoring softly and the cat's eyes were closed. He was purring and kneading the sleeve of a black t-shirt.

"'Course, they might not  _wanna_ change back," said Ronon. 

 

~~~o0o~~~

 


End file.
